


Sweet Nothings

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: First time writing Cyrus in first person., Honestly this might be the softest thing I’ll ever write, I saw some cute Octopath art and wrote a fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Therion sleeps.Cyrus feels blessed.





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sent a link to @yksm_oct’s artwork depicting a sleeping Therion next to Cyrus in the Cytheri Discord and just this art. This art makes me happy. I can’t even explain how it makes me happy. Anyways, I decided to write a fic based on what Cyrus was thinking. 
> 
> Even though I don’t tend to write soft and tender stories, nor do I tend to use very little dialogue, I hope that you enjoy?

As I turned the page, I felt you slump against my shoulder. I quickly turned and looked, and saw that your eyes were shut and you had fallen asleep on me.

I smiled softly to myself. Honestly, I don’t know how I gained the favour ofthe Gods, but I felt blessed that you could trust me enough to sleep by my side, your sharp features and your sharper words melting away under the soft embrace of sleep. You looked beautiful, Therion, your silver white hair like moonlight.

Sometimes I wish I could steal the night sky and wrap you in a blanket of stars. Alas, I am not a Master Thief, and so the only thing I could offer is my own cloak.

I gently placed my cloak on top of you, and you softly smiled as you tucked yourself in. I idly played with a strand of hair, my tome long forgotten. After all, I had something more wonderful to look at.

I made every effort to remember everything that makes you beautiful. That soft smile, every single steady breath that you took. Even your scars, despite the fact that you detested a few of them, were still beautiful. I was reminded of something that I once read, about how broken pottery was mended with gold and turned into something far more beautiful. Likewise, the scars symbolised the pain that you went through, yes, but also symbolised how despite that pain you have grown into a strong and compassionate young man.

I couldn’t help myself. I placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You shifted slightly, and murmured softly, “...Love you too, Cyrus.”

“I love you too, Therion.” I said quietly back. It was true. It will _always_ be true. And I will always tell you this, whisper sweet nothings into your ear for the rest of my life. After all, whilst I wasn’t expecting that my heart would be stolen by a Master Thief on my journey, I’m just glad that it was.


End file.
